Arrangements for filing documentary records usually take the form of binders or files. If a file fastener is employed, it is usually inserted in either slots and/or channels. In any case, arrangements of this type usually require the use of a flexible fastener carrier.
A filing arrangement of the above type is known from document AT-PS No. 313,237. The fastener with the fastening prongs is retained in a guide channel of a slide which can be inserted in the fastener carrier. To replace the fastener or to remove the stack of document files from the fastener, this slide has to be removed from the fastener carrier. For this purpose, sufficient space must be available within the width of the fastener carrier and in its immediate proximity. However, sufficient clearance is not always available. Since the slide is not secured against movement, it may be accidentally moved inside the fastener carrier and even become separated from it.